sucraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria
Birth of gloria The Gloria building site was originally a shack, made by imnota4 simply as a place to sleep for the night, in which he later made an official living place, as it was far from other cities so he had plenty of building room. ShadowStriker90 ''having just been unbanned for allegedly stealing a bookcase (or something like that) later arrived at this location and decided to join imnota4, as well as expand his housing location into a city. ideas began at once on what to build, and how to build it, both imnota4 and shadowstriker90 having small arguments on how something should be made, imnota4 voting for more efficient designs, should anyone attempt to greif or attack, shadowstriker90 preferring visual appeal. The construction of gloria Imnota4 began construction of his house, while he and shadowstriker90 planned on what should be built. imnota4 building a small river intending for it to be an enterence/exit for boats, (which ended up failing), and shadowstriker90 building a wall around what was intended to be the private living quarters of both him and imnota4. To this day, the wall is still the largest complete project that was undertaken in Gloria. Gloria however, was not just going to be a small encampment inside walls, it was going to be a thriving city with buildings outside the "castle complex". After the walls were completed, small buildings were added inside the complex, such as a blacksmith, an armoury and far later in development would shadowstriker90 decide to make his own home. Gloria's landmark was also made prior to the castle complex being completed, this landmark was initally made as a small joke by ''martijn's brother, but was later incoroprated into Gloria by imnota4. The rising and falling of Gloria After imnota4 and shadowstriker90 had finally finished the castle complex, (with the help of martijn at times). They began terraforming the landscape outside the main Gloria walls. This however, required the help of more than just two people, and shadowstriker90 being the more influential of the two, began recruiting. After the terraforming had been completed, shadowstriker90 and imnota4 began ideas on how building arrangements would work, and both settled on the idea that there would have to be a building limit to prevent oversized buildings, (which could potentially overshadow the main Gloria complex) and shadowstriker90 also wanted ownership of every building in gloria, much to martijns disapproval. Gloria also became a battle ground more than once, and battles between 3 or more people would take place, sometimes instigated by shadowstriker90. This however, did not last forever, as there were many complications that lead to the fall of Gloria, some of which are listed here: *Shadowstriker90 soon became bored of Gloria, and decided to make Gloria2, which imnota4 would refuse to take part in, deciding to remain loyal to the original Gloria, Shadowstriker90 would later be banned from the server entirely, making it impossible for them to work together again. *''Gibs (''A hacker who hacked many accounts on SuCraft, including martijn's) continually hacked imnota4, claiming him to be a cheater, this caused imnota4 to become frusterated, and focus less on Gloria *Gloria having no original plan for creation, and began to look more and more ravaged, and less like a city. This caused imnota4 to become disinterested in the city, as it would take too much time and energy to re-create. Due too the complications, Gloria became an abandoned project, and a city that most people have no memory of.